Tomates
by Celi-chii
Summary: "Así que he decidido que no puedes comer más tomates. A partir de ahora sólo probarás mis comidas, Sasuke-kun." Drabble, SasuSaku.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen – por desgracia -, sino que pertenecen al grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Protagonistas: **__Sasuke y Sakura. (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

_**Tipo: **__Drabble._

_**Advertencia: **__lenguaje malsonante – palabrotas –. _

* * *

**_Tomates_**

- Sakura.

Lo ignoró.

- Sakura, ¿qué demonios haces?

Lo volvió a ignorar. Joder, cómo le cabreaba que hiciera eso.

- Sa-ku-ra. – paladeó su nombre.

De nada sirvió. Bufó. Lo mejor sería actuar.

Cogió de la muñeca a su _ahora_ novia – sí, novia, novia, ¡toda Konoha lo sabía! – y cerró la puerta del refrigerador que ella había abierto. La pegó contra la puerta del mismo y presionó su cuerpo con el de ella. Ella tembló, y él… él simplemente ladeó su sonrisa.

Debido al brusco movimiento los tomates que había en las manos de la pelirrosa cayeron al suelo – Sasuke se prometió rezar cuatro Ave Marías más tarde por tan _terrible pérdida_. – y Sakura bufó.

- Mira lo que has hecho. – le recriminó.

La chica intentó agacharse a por las hortalizas, pero degraciadamente – para ella – Sasuke tenía _un pelín_ más de fuerza que ella – un pelín, nada más –. Resopló por quinta vez.

- Sasuke-kun, suéltame.

Los ojos negros la penetraron.

- No hasta que me digas qué pretendes.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, estoy en mi casa.

- No te confundas Sakura, _nuestra_ casa.

Frunció el ceño. Mierda. Primer inconveniente de vivir juntos.

- Sasuke-kun, hace calor, quita.

Y no se equivocaba. Estaban en pleno mes de agosto, a 33 grados en casa, a 50 fuera. Debido a eso su vestimenta; unos shorts cortos – _muy cortos_, a opinión de Sasuke – y una camiseta gastada del moreno, azul marino y de manga corta.

Sakura aprovechó la mirada lasciva que el moreno la echaba – que para qué negarlo, la había puesto caliente – y se deshizo de su agarre, volviendo a su trabajo y recogiendo los tomates del suelo y los que aún quedaban en la nevera.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada.

- ¿Celebramos algo?

- ¿Mm?

- Los tomates… - murmuró sin completar la frase, señalando dicho alimento.

- ¡Ah, esto! – Sakura rió, y Sasuke pareció ver una loca recién sacada del psiquiátrico – No, no celebramos nada.

Sasuke elevó una ceja.

- ¿Sopa de tomates?

- Aa.

- ¿Gazpacho?

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke pensó.

- ¿Ensalada? – inquirió como última opción.

- Nop.

De pronto Sakura metió todos los tomates en una bolsa parecida a la de la… ¿basura?

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se desencajó cuando vio cómo sus preciados, jugosos y luminosos tomates eran arrojados bruscamente al cubo de la basura.

- ¡Loca! – gritó mientras intentaba cogerlos.

- ¡No Sasuke-kun! – negó cogiendo a su desesperado novio de la cara haciendo que este le mirara estático. – Verás, desde hoy he decidido que no se comerán más tomates en esta casa.

Y puso la sonrisa más dulce que tenía escondida en su armario.

Sasuke la miró aún sin poder creerlo. Recuperó poco a poco su compostura – al fin y al cabo era un Uchiha – pero sus ojos aún denotaban desesperación.

- ¿Por… - se aclaró la garganta - … por qué?

- Por tu bien Sasu-kun.

Sasuke gruñó. Odiaba ese mote. Y ella lo sabía. Con lo cual, sólo estaba intentando molestarle.

- Es una broma, ¿no? – comenzó a reírse quedamente, todo lo que Sasuke puede reírse, preocupando a Sakura - ¿Es el día de los inocentes? ¡Me estás grabando! ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

- Sasuke-kun.

- ¡Venga, que salga quien esté grabando!

- Sasuke-kun.

- ¡Vamos, esto ya no tiene gracia!

- Sasuke-kun.

- ¡Naruto, estás grabando tú, ¿verdad?! ¡Sal maldito dobe!

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke miró a la chica, calmándose por fin. Malditos tomates y su inestimable cualidad para hacerle adicto a ellos.

- Lo he meditado toda la mañana. Y como el otro día dijiste que mi comida estaba… - apretó los puños - … mala – suspiró -, me dije a mí misma "¡seguro que es por los tomates que come!". Porque claro, te hartas a picotear tomates en la mañana y luego a la hora de comer no tienes hambre. Porque no es que mi comida sea mala. – hizo una mueca de superioridad – Así que he decidido que no puedes comer más tomates. A partir de ahora sólo probarás mis comidas, Sasuke-kun.

Y dicho esto, y para rematar, dio un beso corto pero necesario al moreno, el cual estaba más pálido de lo normal y con un tembleque no muy sano en el cuerpo.

- Sakura, cariño… podemos hablarlo.

- ¡No hay nada que hablar Sasuke-kun! – chilló sonriendo – He descubierto tu problema y lo he solucionado, ¿no soy una médico excelente? Le pediré a Tsunade-san un ascenso.

- Pero…

- Por cierto, _Sasuke-kun_.

Mierda, ese tono. Ahora no, joder.

- Se ha roto el ventilador de la habitación – su aliento chocaba con el del moreno - ¿por qué no vienes y lo arreglas? – lamió su lóbulo.

- Pero… los tomates… - murmuró como pudo.

– Porque esta noche he pasado mucho… - se pegó más a él, notando a su ya crecidito amiguito -, mucho calor. – susurró.

- Es que… _hn_ – mierda. Lo había tocado. Había sido capaz de tocarlo _ahí._

- A la mierda – gruñó comenzando a besar la clavícula de la pelirrosa, arrancando un gemido de esta. La cogió por las piernas y la llevó a la habitación.

A… ya saben; arreglar el ventilador.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

Mierda.

No tenía pensado que Sakura le descubriera en su plan de rescatar los tomates del cubo de la basura a las 4 de la mañana. Y joder, se sentía como un niño chico al que acababan de pillar robando algo.

El sonido de la zapatilla de Sakura tocando una y otra vez el suelo y el arrugamiento de su ceño no le gustó para nada. Suspiró.

De los tomates se encargaría luego, pero de volver a arreglar un ventilador… de eso ya se olvidaba hasta, por lo menos, dos semanas.

* * *

**__****Antes que nada: review si sois del 99% que también quieren que Sasuke-kun les arregle el ventilador. (xDDD)**

**__****JAJAJAJAJA, no sé ustedes, pero yo con este drabble, al menos escribiéndolo, me reí mucho.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, y qué mejor forma que hacerlo dejándoles un preciado drabble humorístico de esta increíble pareja que me encanta (en realidad, me encanta Sasuke, pero ya que no puede estar conmigo, que esté con Sakura) Jé.

¿No os dio pena Sasu-chan cuando le quitaron los tomates? Qué drama. (xDDD)

Bueno, les dejo. Espero volver pronto (aunque mi ordena no va muy bien), ya sea con un one shot, un drabble o cualquier otra cosa. Pueden hacer peticiones.

_Como siempre, por favor, **dejen sus reviews dando su opinión**, que para un autor es muy importante la opinión de sus lectores._

_Nada más que decir._

_¡Besos a todos y a todas! ¡Nos leemos!_

_Atte,_

**_Celi-chii._**


End file.
